La folie d'internet !
by TomiMact
Summary: Tomi fait découvrit internet au sorcier, mais avait-il vraiment raison… Voldemort ouvre un blog, Rogue a sa chaîne Youtube, Draco écrit des fanfiction et Ron devient un geek… Tomi, mais qu'es que t'a foutu ?
1. tout sur les Fanfiction

Hey salut !

Nouvelle fanfic : la folie d'internet !

Résumé : Tomi fait découvrit internet au sorcier, mais avait-il vraiment raison…

Voldemort ouvre un blog, Rogue a sa chaîne Youtube, Draco écrit des fanfiction et Ron devient un geek… Tomi, mais qu'es que t'a foutu !?

* * *

c'est une fic parallèle à flash info avec les personnages de HP et de ma propre création.

Depuis que Tomi et ses amis son arrivés, les sorciers deviennent quelque peut... dérangés (plus que d'habitude)… Tomi va leurs faire découvrir tout ce qui concerne internet… et d'ailleurs ils vont en devenir accro.

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : tout sur les Fanfiction…

Tomi : Salut, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me nomme Tomi (ou Tommy) Mact, je ne suis ni un moldu ni un sorcier… et je suis aussi journaliste pour flash info…

Mais là n'est pas la question, vous, sorcier et sorcière m'avaient avoué vos secrets…

Voldemort : Oui, et ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Tomi : je ne vous pas dis de prendre la parole !

Dumbledore : Mais que sont ces objets devant nous ? (en montrant des ordinateurs devant les personnes présentes)

Tomi : Ce sont des ordinateurs, et vous pouvez voir un texte apparaître, lisez-le…

Ron : On est obliger ?

Tomi : OUI !

Hermione : Eh ! ça parle de nous !

Tomi : Oui c'est ce qu'on appelle des fanfiction…

Quelques heurs plus tard

Dumbledore : Pourquoi dans ces histoires suis-je toujours manipulateur ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Ron : Eh ! moi je suis toujours le bouffon de service !

Draco : Il on vus juste pour toi la belette ! Moi je trouve que cela me correspond bien, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien Potter comme frère ce serez cool… oups j'ai parlé tout haut… bon je m'en vais … (il partit en courant)

Hermione : Personne ne m'appelle Miss-je-sais-tout !

Ron : t'est sur ?

Hermione : Quoi ?

Ron :…

Harry : Eh… c'est pas juste !

Hermione : Quoi ? tu est rabaissé dans ces fictions ?

Harry : Non justement, dans la plupart je suis largement plus cool !

Hermione :…

Ron :…

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	2. Le roi Voldy

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

la folie d'internet !

Ryan Mact, le cousin de Tomi était sur internet lorsqu'il vit sur Facebook…

Ryan : Tien j'ai des demandes d'amis ? (il vit le nom) comment ça 'Harry Potter vous a demandé en ami ?! (il partit voir Tomi)

Tomi : (en voyant Ryan) Tien salut cousin ça va ?

Ryan : (lui montrant son ordinateur) c'est quoi ça !

Tomi : Une demande d'ami ?

Ryan : Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi Harry Potter me demande en ami !

Tomi : Bah moi aussi je l'ai en ami et j'en fais pas tout un foin !

Ryan :. . .

Chapitre 2 : Le roi Voldy

L'endroit où se trouve Voldemort

voix d'une femme : _Vous êtes mon roi._

Voldemort :…

VDF : _Vous êtes le plus fort._

Voldy : …

VDF : _Vous aller d_ _ominez_ _le monde._

Voldy :…

VDF : _Je serai toujours là pour vous._

Lucius : Maître ? Vous êtes encore à l'ordinateur!

Voldy : Elle dit tout ce que je veux qu'elle me dise !

Lucius : C'est normal maître c'est vous qui écrivez, ce site n'est pas bon pour vous !

Voldy : comment ? Pourquoi Google Traduction ne serait pas pour moi ?!

Lucius :…

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	3. Ron le geek

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

la folie d'internet !

Tomi était à son ordinateur, plus précisément sur Facebook lorsque…

Tomi : Un événement ?

' _Harry Potter participe à l'événement : chasse au Hocruxes._

Tomi : Mais qu'est qui fout !?

Plus tard en face d'Harry…

Tomi : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ton événement…

Harry : Pourquoi ?

Tomi : Voldemord est aussi sur Facebook…

Harry : Oups…

Chapitre 3 : Ron le Geek

Ron : Eh ! Regarde j'ai une super guilde ! (assis devant un écran d'ordi)

Harry : Quoi ? Tu fait quoi ?

Ron : c'est un jeu en ligne, et il est super !

Harry : mais c'est quoi une 'guilde' ?

Ron : C'est mes coéquipiers, pour l'instant je n'en ai qu'un, il se nomme TheLordNoir !

Harry : Drôle de nom… et toi c'est ?

Ron : SuperRouxG !

Harry : Pourquoi G ?

Ron : Pour Gryffondore, mais c'est marrant car mon coéquipier ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier !

Harry : Mouais…

Du côté de Voldy…

Lucius : Maître vous ne pouvez pas lâcher cet ordinateur de temps en temps !

Voldy : Y a pas de réunion que je sache !

Lucius : Non mais j'aimerais en faire moi aussi…

Voldy : Pas maintenant Lucius, je suis avec ma guilde : SuperRouxG…

Lucius : Pff...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	4. Les bonnes potions du tonton Severus !

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

la folie d'internet !

Lucius devant l'ordinateur…

Lucius : J'adore ces vidéos !

Voldy : Vous êtes encore sur Youtube !

Lucius : Oui, elle son trop bien ces videos !

Voldy : Je ne vois pas ce qui y a de super à regarder des chatons toute la journée !

Lucius : Ils sont si mignon, regardez celui-là ! (en montrant l'écran)

Voldy :… (en fixant Lucius un sourcil levé)

Lucius : Bon bon je change de page…

Voldy : Tien regardez celle-là…(il repartit à ces occupations)

Lucius : ' Les bonnes potions du tonton Severus !' ?

Chapitre 4 : les bonnes potions du tonton Severus !

Voldy : Quoi ?! (en revenant vers l'ordi) Severus fait des vidéos sur Youtube

Lucius cliqua sur le lien… et c'est un Severus Rogue Habiller en cuisiner avec une toque et sourire plaquer aux lèvres…

Voldy : c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire…

Lucius : Moi aussi et habiller en blanc…

« Severus : Bonjour chers amis comment aller vous aujourd'hui j'espère que ça va ? Moi en tout cas ça va très bien ! Nous ...»

Lucius coupa la vidéo.

Voldemord et Lucius étaient choqués… très choqués...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	5. Le conte des trois Harry

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

la folie d'internet !

Harry, Ron et Draco étaient devant une vidéo de…

Draco : Professeur Rogue fait des vidéos !?

Harry/Ron/Draco : ...Hahahahah !

Hermione : Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Tomi : Quoi ? Ces trois-là rire ?

Hermion : Non, Rogue en blanc...

Chapitre 5 : Le conte des trois Harry

Tania (une amie de Tomi, brune les cheveu court et les yeux bleus) : Tu fait quoi ? (en voyant Draco à l'ordinateur)

Draco : J'écris (sans la regarder)

Tania : Et tu écris quoi ?

Draco : Une fiction qui se nome 'le conte des trois Harry'

Tania : Tu écris une histoire sur ton ennemi ?

Draco : Euh… nous somme moins en froid…

Tania : ça parle de quoi ton histoire ?

Draco : Cela parle de trois Harry de différents univers qui se retrouvent dans le même, avec un Harry à Serpentard un à Poufsouffle et un à Serdaigle…

Tania: Et pas Gryffondor ?

Draco : Bah, pas besoin il existe déjà !

Tania: Euh… Draco…. Tu as lut l'écriteaux de cette ordinateur ?

Draco : Non, pourquoi ?

Tania : Il est marqué : « ne pas écrire de fanfiction, je n'ai pas réglé tout les problème de cette ordinateur. Tomi »

Draco : Et c'est quoi le problème ? ( à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il eu un éclair blanc et trois silhouettes était apparue…) Oups…

Tania : …

à suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	6. un, deux et trois Potter ? Non quatre !

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

la folie d'internet !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : un, deux et trois Potter ? Non quatre !

 _Tania : Euh… Tomi…_

 _Tomi : Ouais ?_

 _Tania : Draco a fait une gaffe…_

Tomi : Et c'est quoi ? (Il ce tourne vers Draco)

Draco : Euh… (il ne rien de plus mais trois élèves arrivèrent….)

Tomi : Mais c'est… tu as écrit une fic sur l'ordi où il y a un mot ! (les trois nouveaux arrivants étés trois Harry mais complètement différents du vrai un été blond avec les yeux marrons très clair presque rouges avec les couleur de Serpentard, un autre châtain les yeux presque noirs avec les couleur de Serdaigle et le dernier un Poufsouffle roux au yeux bleu claire…)

Draco : Euh… c'est possible

Tomi : olala qu'est qui ma prit… ?

* * *

Du côté de Harry (le vrai)…

Harry : Eh, Hermione regarde ! (il était devant un écran d'ordi sur le site d'un blog)

Hermione : « Comment devenir un bon mangemort en dix leçons » ?

Harry : le blog fait par Bella et…. Ha ha ha

Hermione : Y a rien de drôle… !

Harry : Ha ha…. si ha ha…. regarde l'autre nom ! (En montrant l'écran)

Hermion : Bella et Voldichou ? Ha ha ha ! (ils c'étaient écroulé par terre tellement ils riaient...)

à suivre...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	7. La folie c'est fini !

Hey salut !

L'univers d'Harry potter ne martien pas.

* * *

la folie d'internet !

Chapitre 7 : La folie c'est fini !

Après la gaffe de Draco avec les trois visiteurs Tomi décida de réparer l'ordi qui bugger...

Tomi : Bon s'est parti !

Harry : (en arrivant) tu fait quoi Tomi ? (il était accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Draco)

Tomi : je répare les conneries de Draco (le nommer se ratatina et ses joues rougir)

Tomi appuya sur un bouton et les trois Harry disparurent, il continua à pianoter sur l'ordi pour régler d'autres problèmes…

pendant ce temps Ron jouait avec un vif d'or façon moldu en envoyant le vif qui rebondissait contre le mur, Blaise Zabini arriva à ce moment.

Blaise : Dray ! Je te cherchais ! (en voyant les trois autres ) t'es encore avec Potter et sa bande ! T es amoureux de Potter ou quoi ?!

Tomi : Désoler de te décevoir Blaise mais on n'es pas dans un drarry !

Les cinq autres : UN QUOI ?!

Tomi : Non rien...

Les cinq autres :…

Harry : Ron,tu peux arrêter de maltraiter ce pauvre vif ! (il attrapa le vif d'un mouvement… vif)

Ron : Eh ! (il donna un coup de coude à Hermione sans le faire exprès qui pour se retrouva sur le clavier ses doigts avaient appuyé sur des boutons aléatoirement et sur entrée…)

Hermione : Ron fait attention !

Tomi : Oh non, pas entrée pas maintenant ! (mais trop tard l'écran était devenu bleu, les six jeunes c'était approcher de l'écran, un message était affiché « ERREUR 66666666, vàot4re ord»ina+te&ur v$a s'é,tei(nd %re dé£fi'ni !ti :ve»mç2eùnt n&e re-s-tez pèas à' c*ôté »

Tous : Hein ?… (l'écran était devenu noir et il s'était fissuré, un flash aveuglant puis plus rien…

Les six jeunes avaient disparur et de la fumée noire s'échappait de l'écran…

Fin...

* * *

alors bien ou pas ?

Merci pour les reviews

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	8. suite

Avis à mes cher lecteur la suite de la folie d'internet est Harry Potter et les mondes parallèles


End file.
